MS-14J ReGelgu
The MS-14J ReGelgu is a variant of the MS-14A Gelgoog which debuts in the Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ TV series, and make an appearance later in the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA. Known pilots include Neo Zeon ace Illia Pazom. Technology & Combat Characteristics Seen during the First Neo Zeon War, the MS-14J ReGelgu is the old MS-14A Gelgoog upgraded by Axis with new technology. The name ReGelgu stands for 'RE'fined 'GELG'oog. It has large shoulder binders, known as wing binders, which contain thrusters and verniers to boost its mobility. It also has a pair of external propellant tanks on the backpack. This backpack is also equipped with a missile pod and a pair of beam lancers. Other weapons include a grenade launcher and a beam rifle. Armaments ;*8-tube Missile Pod :The backpack of the ReGelgu mounts a single 8-tube missile pod, typically loaded with AMS-11S small missiles. :;*AMS-11S Small Missile ::The standard missile type for smaller sized missile pods used by the Neo Zeon during the First Neo Zeon War. These missiles are laser/infrared guided. ;*Grenade Launcher :The ReGelgu is equipped with a pair of grenade launchers mounted in the forearms. Both grenade launchers can only fire one rocket-propelled grenade each. ;*Beam Lancer :The primary close combat weapon of the ReGelgu is a pair of beam lancers, which are stored on the backpack, in front of the propellant tanks, when not in use. The beam lancers are not much different from the beam sabers used by most mobile suits, except they can be combined at their hilts to form a dual bladed weapon. ;*Twin Beam Sword :Used by The Sleeves' ReGelgu, the twin beam sword, also known as a beam naginata, was originally MS-14A Gelgoog's close-range melee weapon. The beam sword operates by generating a beam of plasma contained and shaped by an I-field. Because of the heat of the plasma, the beam sword can cut through any alloy without anti-beam coating. The twin beam sword's handle is about the length of two beam saber hilts, and has an emitter at both ends, allowing a single weapon to create two beam blades. This allows the pilot to incorporate different techniques into their fighting style than they would normally be capable of. ;*Beam Rifle :The ReGelgu uses a custom beam rifle, power rated at 2.18 MW, as a handheld ranged weapon. It is fitted with a grenade launcher under the barrel. :;*Grenade Launcher ::The beam rifle of the ReGelgu mounts a grenade launcher loaded with a single rocket-propelled grenade. ;*Beam Machine Gun (Gelgoog Jäger's) :Olaf Dale's customized ReGelgu carries the beam machine gun used by MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger. The beam machine gun operates on similar principles as the beam rifle, but it breaks down the concentrated mega particles so that it fired a burst of smaller less powerful beams instead of a single large coherent beam. Each individual beam in a burst was less powerful than the coherent beam from most other beam rifles. However, because of the immense power in standard beams this was an issue of little importance. The burst did allow for a spread of beams, similar to a beam spray gun, allowing for a greater chance of hitting a target, yet holds the same range as a regular beam rifle. ;*360mm Bullpup Rocket Cannon :A short barrel bullpup-style rocket cannon, this weapon is magazine-fed and launches rocket-propelled shape charges. ;*Beam Machine Gun (Geara Doga's) :Used by The Sleeves' ReGelgu, this is the same weapon as used by the AMS-119 Geara Doga and is powered by a replaceable e-pac. ;*Space Mine :ReGelgu can store a set of 6 space mines inside each shoulder-mounted wing binders, for a total of 12 space mines. The space mines float freely around in space once deployed, damaging any Mobile Suit that come near them. ;*Shield :The ReGelgu can optionally carry a shield for added defence. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit, and is treated with an anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically, physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Propellant Tanks :An external tank used for propellant storage. This extra propellant greatly extends a mobile suit's operating range, and enables it to stay in combat longer. When the propellant is consumed, the tank can be discarded to reduce the mobile suit's weight. These tanks use a two-layered construction, with one layer containing propellant, and the other holding extra coolant. The commander types used the same tanks as the MS-14F Gelgoog Marine. History When the remnants of of the Principality of Zeon forces retreated to Axis, they were not prepared to simply quit on the revolution started by the Zabi family and began preparing for renewing the conflict. Knowing that the Earth Federation would continue their development of mobile suit technology the researchers of Axis used their existing mobile suit force and limited resources to develop more advanced versions of what they already had available. One of the most advanced mobile suit available was the MS-14A Gelgoog, the pinnacle of Zeon's mobile suit technology at the end of the One Year War. The Gelgoogs were upgraded into the MS-14J ReGelgu, a more powerful and faster mobile suit that served as part of Axis's main mobile suit force for years until the AMX-003 Gaza-C was ready for mass production. As shown in Z Gundam Side Story: The Mace of Judgement, the ReGelgu piloted by Olaf Dale was an amalgamation of ReGelgu's technology (large shoulder binders, forearm Grenade Launchers) onto his old MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger unit. During the First Neo Zeon War, the Axis Zeon fielded many advanced mobile suits, but their resources were limited compared to the Earth Federation and they needed to field any mobile suit available, even older machines such as the ReGelgu. One such unit was piloted by Neo Zeon Ace Illia Pazom. In U.C. 0096, a number of ReGelgus survived and would be used by the Neo-Zeon remnants "The Sleeves" during the Third Neo Zeon War. The Sleeve's ReGelgus would be repainted into a new color scheme and given the distinctive markings featured on many of the Sleeve's mobile suits. One such unit was destroyed by the Mega Bazooka Launcher operated by ECOAS field commander Conroy Haagensen. Gallery Gunpla_1-144_ReGelgu_Manual_WingBinder.jpg|Wing Binder: Thruster Array and Space Mines (1/144 Original "MS-14J ReGelgu" (1986) model manual) ms-14j-beamrifles.jpg|Beam Rifles 360rocketcannon.jpg|360mm Bullpup Rocket Cannon ams-119-beammachinegun1.jpg|Beam Machine Gun ms-14j-grenadelauncher.jpg|Forearm-mounted Grenade Launcher MS-14J ReGelgu Shield.png|Shield Ms14j_p04_SDGGenGenesis.jpg|SD Regelgu (Sleeves Custom) (Sony PlayStation 4's "SD Gundam G Generation Genesis" video game (2016)) Ms14j_p03_GundamConquest.jpg|ReGelgu (Gundam Conquest mobile phone game) Ms14j_p05_MSGundamOnline.jpg|ReGelgu (Bandai Namco's Gundam Diorama Front online game (2015)) Amx011s-ms14j_ExtremeVSFullBoost.jpg|Zaku III Custom (center) and ReGelgu as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost video game (2014) amx011s_p03.jpg|Zaku III Custom with ReGelgu as seen on Gundam ZZ TV series ms14j_p01.jpg|ReGelgu (Sleeve Colors): armed with Beam Machine Gun and Twin Beam Sword (from Gundam Unicorn OVA) ms14j_p02.jpg|ReGelgu (Sleeve Colors) spinning the Twin Beam Sword Hygogg-regelgu.png|MSM-03C Hygogg destroys a ReGelgu in Gundam Build Fighters Try Gunpla Regelg-1968.jpg|1/144 Original MS-14J ReGelgu (1986): box art HGUC ReGelgu.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-14J ReGelgu (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art HGUC ReGelgu (Unicorn Ver.).jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-14J ReGelgu (Unicorn Ver.) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art Gunpla_RelGu_HGUC-resin_box.jpg|1/144 B-Club c.o.v.e.rkit-27: "MS-14J ReGelgu resin conversion parts" (2010)for 1/144 HGUC MS-14A Gelgoog/MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon - box cover Gunpla_RelGu_MG-Resin_box.jpg|1/100 B-Club "MS-14J ReGelgu" resin conversion parts (2001) for 1/100 MG MS-14A Gelgoog (Ver. 1.0; 1997) - box cover Regelgu gelgoog j.jpeg Notes and Trivia Reference Gunpla_1-144_ReGelgu_Manual.JPG|Regelgu: design and information from 1/144 Original "MS-14J ReGelgu" (1986) model manual Anaheim Laboratory Log Mechanic (2).jpg|ReGelgu: information from Anaheim Laboratory Log External links *MS-14J ReGelgu on MAHQ.net *MS-14J ReGelg on Gundams Over Germany ja:MS-14J リゲルグ